Pilot
This is the article for the unaired pilot. For the series premiere, see Welcome to LazyTown. The unaired pilot episode is a series of short clips filmed by the LazyTown crew in 2002, as a test. The short clips include: "A Beautiful Day", "Happy Birthday", "One on One" and "The Bing Bang Song". Production Many photographs were used to accompany the episode. The role of Stephanie was played by Shelby Young and a few puppets were also featured. The pilot episode was made to promote LazyTown as a TV show for Nick Jr. Before every clip started, the original LazyTown logo and the title of the clip was showed on a white background. Puppets * Pixel * Ziggy Other characters * Stephanie * Sportacus * Robbie Rotten A total of 6 short clips were made, each one with a different story. Short Clips * A Beautiful Day * Happy Birthday * One on One * Let's Go! * Sportacus * The Bing Bang Song Backgrounds * Pixel's House * Ziggy's House * LazyTown * Sportacus' Airship The episode wasn't broadcast on TV due to techincal problems and contract disagreements. The first LazyTown episode to be aired on TV was "Welcome To LazyTown", from 2004. Synopsis A Beautiful Day Pixel and Ziggy are playing videogames and then, Stephanie invites them to go outside and play soccer. Ziggy doesn't understand at first, but Stephanie insists, opens the window and tells Ziggy that it's a beautiful day. Happy Birthday Stephanie and Pixel visits Ziggy to comemorate his birthday. Ziggy receives a caramel as a present and a letter. Sportacus arrives and gives a toothbrush as a present. Ziggy confuses the toothbrush with a caramel and Pixel confuses it with a remote control. One on One Robbie Rotten watches the kids playing soccer and has the idea for a plan. Sportacus asks Robbie to join his team but he refused the invitation. Robbie challenges Sportacus for a soccer match. Sportacus accepts the challenge and Robbie presents a machine to compete on the challenge. Let's Go! When a robot attacks LazyTown, Stephanie needs Pixel's help to stop the robot. Pixel tries to find a way to beat the robot by searching on the computer. Although the computer is not capable of finding any result, Pixel agrees to stop the robot himself. Sportacus Sportacus performs a series of tricks and moves in his airship. The Bing Bang Song Stephanie sings "Bing Bang" and dances along with Pixel and Ziggy next to the Mayor's House. Songs * Bing Bang: An adaptation of the song "Bing Bang Dingalingaling" from "Glanni Glæpur í Latabæ". * Enginn Latur í Latabæ: A snippet of this song can be heard during the ending of "Let's Go!" Trivia * Even though Trixie and Stingy weren't shown to have puppets in this video, they were shown on the old Lazytown website and according to user account "stingy"in getlazy net,both stingy and trixie were in form of maquettes * While Magnús Scheving still played Sportacus in the pilot, his voice was dubbed over by an unknown American actor. It is unknown why, although some fans suspect it may be because Magnús wasn't as fluent in English at the time. Differences Between the Unaired Pilot and Episodes Happy Birthday * Ziggy's Birthday takes place in his house. * Ziggy gets caramels instead of taffies. Bing Bang * Stingy and Trixie aren't included. One on One * Robbie shows the robot instead of controlling it. A Beautiful Day * Stingy and Trixie aren't included and only appear in storyboards. Sportacus * Sportacus uses balls instead of watermelons. Watch Production UnairedImage.png Ltlogo_1.gif Nick Jr. LazyTown Stingy in the Unaired Pilot.jpg Nick Jr. LazyTown Ziggy in the Unaired Pilot.png Nick Jr. LazyTown Stephanie in the Unaired Pilot.png Trxiie.png Nick Jr. LazyTown Sportacus in the Unaired Pilot.png Pixel 1.jpg bandicam 2017-09-24 20-59-46-745.jpg Category:Episodes